


Equilíbrio Cósmico

by MiRz



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Gen, Justice, Reflection
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: A Justiça não pede para ser compreendida, apenas respeitada, mesmo em suas facetas mais feias. Apenas o Santo mais puro do Exército de Atena poderia compreender a necessidade de se ter Máscara da Morte de Câncer como Santo de Atena e ele garantirá que Ikki compreenda também.
Kudos: 2





	Equilíbrio Cósmico

O Santo de Andrômeda havia tido uma manhã bastante tranquila naquele novo Santuário. Não que fosse realmente um lugar novo, mas após a misteriosa ressurreição da Elite de Atena do século XXI, o local se apinhou de gente, vibrando de energia, de conversas e de culturas. Um lugar bem diferente daquele que Shun conheceu antes do início da infame Batalha das Doze Casas. Outrora, no que havia ecos preenchendo os espaços vazios, agora havia vida e movimento. Ficou comum ver os Santos interagindo com os soldados rasos, com os servos, até mesmo entre si. Viver havia se tornado um prazer ao invés de uma obrigação.

Claro que esta não fora uma mudança da qual todos os Santos de Atena pareciam felizes em ter, especialmente aqueles que ainda não haviam sido capazes de expulsar seus demônios, de forma que ainda estavam muito enraizados no que eram suas vidas no Santuário de antigamente para terem a paz que muitos haviam alcançado. Mas a vida passou a seguir uma rotina prazerosa, que no mínimo havia se tornado banal para todos.

Contudo, como tudo que era bom, a tranquilidade da sua manhã foi interrompida com brusquidão pela chegada irritada de seu irmão, que resmungava consigo mesmo.

— Do que está reclamando agora, irmão? — questionou com bom humor ao ver a carranca de Ikki ainda mais proeminente.

O semblante franzido de Ikki podia assustar a muita gente, até os guerreiros mais corajosos, mas não a Shun. Talvez porque nunca fora dirigido a ele especificamente, mas seja qual fosse o motivo deste não lhe afetar, não significava que não o temia por outras razões, vez que geralmente o controle de danos dessa carranca sempre cabia a Shun resolver.

— Não entendo por que preciso trazer relatórios para aquele velho caduco todos os meses. Não é como se a Terra estivesse com uma ameaça em potencial. Não poderiam apenas me deixar em paz?

O recém-chegado atirou-se no chão de grama ao lado do Santo de Andrômeda, ainda bufando de frustração. Ikki era um dos Santos que não gostou das “mudanças positivas” do Santuário. Isso significava o cumprimento total das formalidades do cargo de Santo que Shion fizera questão de trazer de volta com ele, que consequentemente obrigava Ikki a interagir com mais pessoas do que o normal. E Ikki não tinha a alcunha de Lobo Solitário apenas porque soava poético.

— O Mestre Shion é um homem prático que não gosta de cerimônias desnecessárias. A entrega dos relatórios dura menos de dez minutos. Nem mesmo você pode ficar tão irritado em tão pouco tempo.

— É claro que posso. Basta passar da entrada do Quarto Templo que já começo a me irritar.

— O que Máscara da Morte lhe disse dessa vez? — O tom levemente divertido de Shun com essa pergunta vez Ikki lhe lançar um olhar fulminante, que foi devidamente ignorado.

— Nada de novo, apenas sendo o seu "eu psicopata" de sempre. Como Saori pode permitir aquele louco de ser um Santo de Atena? Se há algo ou alguém que foge completamente do nosso propósito é ele.

Shun observou o irmão e achou um pouco engraçado que logo o Santo de Fênix se sentisse tão ofendido com os ideais distorcidos do Santo de Câncer. Questionava-se internamente se esse amargor do irmão estava relacionado com suas atitudes passadas, logo que completou seu treinamento na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. E se a revolta de Ikki não bastasse de ironia, a opinião pessoal do próprio Shun sobre Máscara da Morte era bastante surpreendente também e, apenas porque queria ter uma conversa reflexiva com Ikki, acabou revelando a ele:

— Preciso confessar que sinto um pouco de inveja do Máscara da Morte — disse Shun, com a voz distraída e pensativa, sem perceber o olhar espantado que causou no irmão.

— Como pode ter inveja desse psicopata, Shun? De alguém que não ama ninguém além dele, que mata crianças inocentes, mulheres e idosos como diversão.

— Não é disso que tenho inveja, irmão! — Shun disse exasperado e até um pouco ofendido por Ikki achar que era da maldade do Santo de Ouro que tinha inveja. 

— Bem, desculpe por pensar nisso, mas honestamente não vejo nenhuma qualidade no Máscara da Morte para ele ser alvo da inveja de alguém. Sobretudo da sua — Ikki explicou, ficando ainda mais carrancudo que o normal, uma tendência que faz quando não consegue compreender alguma coisa. 

Ao invés de replicar as palavras do mais velho, Shun permaneceu em silêncio por longos segundos, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem para conseguir explicar para o Santo de Fênix o que sentia, até que decidiu voltar o assunto com uma pergunta capciosa para iniciar sua explicação:

— Você já se sentiu sufocado pelas emoções, irmão? Já se sentiu responsável por tudo e por todos ao ponto que não conseguir mais aguentar sentir? Se culpar pela dor e pela miséria, seja aquelas provocadas por você aos seus inimigos, como de pessoas inocentes que nunca nem ao menos cruzou na rua, mas que acredita que de alguma forma são de sua responsabilidade? Se sentir frustrado com o fato que por mais que você lute para transformar o mundo em um lugar bom, nada parece ser o suficiente e que a culpa é toda sua por não conseguir fazer milagres? 

— Não — respondeu Ikki categórico. — Mais vezes do que não as coisas não acontecem como gostaria, mas não atribuo isso a uma incompetência minha, apenas é algo que acontece na vida. É isso que você sente? 

— Às vezes. Eu acredito na paz, acredito que podemos viver à base de gentilezas e ainda é meu sonho ver um mundo comandado por bondade. Essa é a minha principal missão como Santo de Atena, mas depois de tudo que vivemos e lutamos, não posso mais manter a ingenuidade em acreditar que vivemos em um mundo perfeito. Por mais que ter empatia com o nosso inimigo seja um gesto nobre, principalmente na nossa linha de trabalho, ter emoções atrapalha em algumas situações. Quando estamos no limite do esforço físico e mental, quando temos um mundo em nossas mãos para salvar, muitas vezes não há tempo de alcançarmos uma saída justa e precisamos tomar decisões difíceis. Li em um livro sobre discussão de justiça há muito tempo, uma explicação sobre a filosofia utilitarista, e não pude deixar de comparar a situação do livro como a que vivemos. Imaginemos que temos um inimigo em nossas mãos. Alguém cruel, sádico e que não mede esforços em ferir a humanidade em prol dos próprios interesses. Sabemos que ele tem uma arma, um poder, algo capaz de explodir uma cidade de médio porte inteira. Uma estimativa de 100 mil mortes, se não arrancarmos dele a informação de como impedir essa ogiva, seja ela da forma que for. Tentamos tudo, de acordos a chantagem emocional. Tenho certeza de que alguns outros Santos de Atena e soldados rasos, movidos pelo ódio, conseguiriam encontrar justificativas para tortura, mas nada adianta. Descobrimos então que esse inimigo possui um ponto fraco. Um alguém que é o seu calcanhar de Aquiles. Uma filha, de onze anos, que é a luz dos olhos dele. Nós a capturamos e a usamos como alavanca. A mera presença dela nas mãos dos inimigos não comove nosso adversário, então as coisas começam a ficar complicadas e nossas alternativas começam a ficar rasas. Alguém decide torturar a menina para fazer o pai falar.

— Shun! — Ikki o interrompe, sentindo-se perturbado com o discurso do irmão ao ver o ponto sombrio em que ele levava a conversa. — Nós somos Santos de Atena, jamais nos sujeitaríamos a torturar uma criança inocente. Vai totalmente contra nossa ética e ao nosso juramento perante a Deusa.

— Talvez você e os outros não se sujeitem. Eu com certeza não me sujeitaria a isso. Provavelmente, se não houvesse mais nada a se fazer nessas circunstâncias, eu teria fé de que o Seiya seria capaz de fazer outro milagre, como ele foi capaz de realizar no passado quando tudo parecia perdido. Porque é isso que os heróis fazem! Eles abrem brecha para fazer o impossível. Teve tantos momentos em nossas batalhas que eu pensei que aquele seria o nosso fim. Mas foi o Seiya que nos impulsionou a continuar, acreditando que seríamos capazes de empurrar a montanha. E empurramos. 

Ikki sorriu sarcástico e não se absteve de tecer um comentário sobre Seiya:

— Aquele pangaré alado quando cisma com alguma coisa é pior que uma mula empacada. 

Shun riu suavemente do comentário de Ikki embora não tenha certeza se aquela frase era um elogio ou um insulto ao Santo de Pégaso. Poderia ser um pouco dos dois se parasse para pensar mais a fundo. Aquela teimosia enraizada no âmago do amigo ora era objeto de admiração, ora era um traço personalíssimo que irritava muita gente. Se fosse uma qualidade ou um defeito dependeria do lado em que você estaria na equação. 

— Sim, é um pouco admirável, até. Entretanto, tenho medo de que um dia nossa bondade, nossa empatia e nosso senso de honra não serão o suficiente para mudar a situação ou o bastante para salvar 100 mil pessoas. Milagres não são realizados a toda hora e pelo tanto que já conseguimos fazer, temo pelo dia que não conseguiremos mais. E se esse dia chegar, uma vida não vale mais que a outra, mas se ficarmos entre a cruz e a espada é onde seremos responsáveis por deixar nascer a verdadeira maldade, porque ela brota nos detalhes, pois independente da decisão que tomarmos teremos sangue e derrota em nossas mãos. Se não agirmos contra a garotinha, o que seria o mais ético, afinal é um inocente em meio à guerra, teríamos o sangue de outras 100 mil pessoas. Mulheres, crianças, idosos... Pessoas civis que juramos proteger. Porém, se seguirmos adiante e traumatizarmos aquela criança em busca da quebra do pai e se tivermos sorte dele nos contar, ainda teremos a culpa de arruinar duas vidas. Duas, pois por mais cruel que nosso inimigo seja, ele ainda era o pai amado de alguém e acabamos de amaldiçoar a existência de sua filha, o que acredito ser pior que a morte. Não é uma decisão que torço para mim, para você ou algum de nossos amigos ter. Eu agradeço a Atena por nunca ter tido que tomar uma decisão de vida e morte nessas circunstâncias. — Shun ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de perguntar com a voz fraca. — Isso me faz ser uma pessoa ruim, irmão? Agradecer por pensar “antes ele do que eu?”

— Claro que não, Shun! — Ikki afirma extremamente convicto, de forma que parece aplacar um pouco os medos do mais novo. — Isso te torna humano. Porém ainda não entendo o que o Máscara da Morte tem a ver com essa conversa. 

— Porque é exatamente para dilemas como esse que precisamos de alguém como o Santo de Câncer. Alguém que não apenas desligue as emoções para tomar a decisão menos ruim e não ser corroído pela culpa, mas que não possa tê-las em momento algum. Alguém como o Máscara da Morte tomará a decisão lógica, fria, cruel e quantitativa. Ele, sem qualquer pesar, culpa ou arrependimento, depositará qualquer dor naqueles dois indivíduos para salvar as 100 mil pessoas. E em momento algum ele levará essa decisão como um fardo, porque dentro de sua mente ele nunca tomou a decisão errada. Pessoalmente podemos sentir uma resistência forte sobre a sua visão de justiça, mas não impede de ele acreditar fielmente nela. Não sei como ou o porquê de o Máscara da Morte pensar dessa maneira, pode ser psicopatia, pode ser apenas que ele seja fruto do seu ambiente, honestamente não sei nem dizer se lhe falta empatia, ou emoção, ou os dois. Mas a inveja que sinto do Santo de Câncer, não é a sua crueldade, não é se ele pode ou não se divertir com a tortura, se ele pode estar certo ou errado em suas convicções, o que invejo é o fato de como ele se sente livre em não sentir. Para alguém como eu, que sente muito a todo o momento, com todo mundo independente de ser amigo ou inimigo, me parece libertador. 

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre os dois irmãos. Shun permaneceu plácido sabendo que Ikki precisava de tempo para assimilar as palavras, pensar objetivamente sobre o que falou e sopesar os prós e contras.

— Eu senti muitas coisas em seu discurso, Shun. Entendo o que você sente, mas parece que há um apelo de tentar entender a existência do mal, algo que faça sentido e dê algum significado para a causa em que você defende, ou melhor, para a Deusa que você defende. Você quer pensar que o mal existe para não corromper o que é bom. Em termos de estratégia bélicas faz sentido pelo ponto de vista que você levantou. — Admitiu Ikki, de má vontade. — Atena, entre muitas alcunhas, é a deusa da inteligência e da guerra, mas é difícil para mim pensar que essa seja a justiça propriamente dita e o mal seja apenas para um controle de danos.

— Com certeza não é para o nosso inimigo e sua filha, mas nunca temos uma justiça absoluta, não é mesmo? Não existe uma solução que seja justa para todos os lados, mas talvez isso já acarrete um conceito mais complexo do que apenas definir sobre justiça, abrange, como você bem pontuou, conceitos sobre o bem e o mal, que definitivamente influenciam o verdadeiro sentido da justiça. Particularmente, quero acreditar que exista um equilíbrio entre os dois, mesmo que esteja acima da nossa compreensão, um entendimento que apenas a nossa Deusa possui, por isso permite a presença de Santos como Máscara da Morte. Talvez você esteja certo sobre a sua afirmação sobre mim, mas é quem eu sou, não é? Um otimista irrefutável.

Apesar das últimas palavras positivas, havia um leve tom de autodepreciação no tom de voz do Santo de Andrômeda, que demorou alguns segundos para Ikki compreender o porquê. A verdade é que Shun tentava se apegar a sua bondade, a sua esperança, e a sua alma pura, mas havia momentos em que tudo em que ele acreditava parecia uma grande mentira muito bem elaborada. Como se estivesse consciente de que estava se auto iludindo, mas gostava disso.

— Quando você ficou tão cínico, irmão? — Ikki questionou um pouco sardônico, uma defesa natural para tentar esconder o quanto estava desconfortável com a linha de pensamento do seu irmão tão bondoso. Sabia que muita merda havia acontecido em suas vidas e que naturalmente Shun não ficaria tão ingênuo para sempre, mas a mudança ainda parecia brusca e irreal, mesmo que esperada. 

— Acho que é processo natural quando começa a se passar por muitas experiências como nós — respondeu Shun simplesmente, porém seu semblante ficou um pouco obscurecido ao continuar falando. — Algumas convicções também são derrubadas quando se é possuído por um deus como Hades.

— Achei que Atena tivesse limpado essas memórias da Guerra Santa.

— E realmente limpou. Mas lembro-me da sensação de que tudo que sabia foi posto em xeque quando compartilhei minha alma com Hades. Me fez perceber o quão pouco nós, humanos, sabemos e o quanto os Deuses querem que nós conheçamos.

— Acha que Atena limpou suas memórias para não sabermos sobre ela? — Ikki perguntou desconfiado. Não era muito ético questionar as vontades da deusa que servia, era até mesmo uma traição, mas lutou contra tantas ameaças em um período tão curto de tempo, viu a loucura em tantos meios e formas, que sendo honesto consigo mesmo, Ikki não ficaria surpreso se a própria Atena não fosse muito diferente dos seus familiares olimpianos.

— Acredito que Atena é uma deusa boa. — Shun desviou da pergunta. — Talvez não ao nível que gostaríamos que fosse, tão altruísta como ela quer que pensemos, mas ainda sim nossa melhor escolha. Os motivos dela, por outro lado, podem ser um pouco obscuros, mas como eu disse, talvez haja alguma coisa, um conceito, uma guerra, uma ideologia que foge da compreensão humana, mas confio nela para nos guiar.

Um silêncio contemplativo se estabeleceu entre os irmãos até a hora em que o dever os chamou e os separou pelo resto do dia, mas aquela conversa estranhamente séria para os dois irmãos ficou na mente do Santo de Fênix por muito tempo, fazendo-o questionar sobre Atena, o que é realmente a justiça e a utilidade de Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Fênix tinha que admitir que havia uma certa lógica no Santo de Ouro. Não que fosse o suficiente para apreciá-lo como irmão de armas, mas no mínimo, para entender qual era a função dele dentro da justiça. 

Contudo, muito diferente do irmão, que necessitava acreditar com todas as suas forças que o equilíbrio cósmico era porque o mal precisa existir para que o bem não se corrompa, para Ikki, um alguém muito mais pessimista e que não precisava de ilusões, não existia equilíbrio cósmico nenhum, o mal existia simplesmente porque o bem não era o suficiente. O que temia, contudo, era que a Deusa Atena também soubesse, por isso os usava para lutar, mantendo-os ignorantes, pois apenas na incerteza é que os milagres tinham chances de acontecer. E se uma Deusa desacreditasse nos milagres, o que seria de todos eles se a humanidade também? 

**_Fim_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Olár, amores mio. Eu não pretendia postar essa história tão logo, sendo sincera. Eu queria segurá-la por mais um tempo, refletir mais sobre ela, ouvir outras opiniões — mais do que já ouvi —, pedir para uma capista fazer uma capa que não tenho capacidade de fazer, mas não me segurei e decidi postá-la hoje, para assim encerrar o meu ano de 2020 sem pendências de publicação.
> 
> Antes de mais nada eu preciso agradecer a três amigas: @LeChevalier, @Laisve, @Super-nova. As três leram o primeiro rascunho dessa história e deram as suas considerações, principalmente a Super, que me fez ir muito além do que tinha feito na primeira vez. Nenhuma delas leram a reforma porque achei que ia abusar demais da boa vontade delas, por isso ainda não sei se a fic está boa, mas me esforcei bastante para deixá-la humana, lógica e boa para quem a lesse.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado do que quis retratar aqui. Obrigada a todos que leram, tenham um bom final de ano. Beijinhos de megawatts de luz de pisca-pisca natalinos e até o ano que vem! <3


End file.
